


How Wet Can You Get?

by Cheetara



Series: Back to School [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut, in the bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetara/pseuds/Cheetara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky hands out a little punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Wet Can You Get?

The water lapped gently at the side of the tub as Steve relaxed, sinking down into the hot water, wet washcloth draped over his face. He was trying out the seaweed scrub that Darcy had given him as part of his birthday present. She had got him a bath caddy, complete with wine glass holder. He had scoffed and blushed a little when he had unwrapped the gift in front of the other inhabitants of the Avengers tower, but in truth it was really useful for holding up his books, or sketchbook, when he felt he wanted to indulge in a little luxury downtime bathing after a hard mission. The little Cap suited rubber duck she had put in with it was cute too.

Steve tensed suddenly. He lifted the edge of the washcloth up and cracked open an eye, scanning the bathroom. Must have been a bird messing about on the window ledge or something, it was open after all. He re-soaked the cloth and laid it back over his face, a slow smile spreading across his lips after a couple of minutes.

“So, you gonna scrub my back for me?” He quipped.

“How do you _always_ know?! I’m a sniper, I’m sneaky. You’re not supposed to hear me comin’.”

“Buck, how long have we known each other? I can hear you comin’ from a mile away.” Steve chuckled as he heard a huffed sigh next to him. He wiggled his toes in the water as at the next moment Bucky pecked him on the lips through the cloth. Steve slid it from his face and brought his hands up to Bucky’s jawline, holding and stroking as they met each other’s lips properly this time, so soft, warm and relaxed. He was so caught up in the excruciatingly hot way that his lover traced only the very tip of his tongue teasingly along the edge of Steve’s lips, to notice that Bucky had taken hold of both of his hands by the wrists and had them pulled up behind his head. He felt something silky brushing around them and swallowed deeply.

“Uhh, Buck?” He looked up into those grey-blue eyes, complete innocence reflected back at him.

“Yes, Steve?” He casually replied, continuing to loop and knot the tie around Steve’s wrists and through the rail that held the showerhead up.

“You uh, got plans I see” Steve said, licking his lips.

Bucky looked down at him and smirked. “Maybe I do sweetheart.” He tightened the knot he’d made. “You wanna be involved in them?”

Steve strained against his new bonds, droplets of water rolled down over his flexing triceps and Bucky hummed in approval as he scanned his eyes all the way down his naked form.  
“Hmm, do I have a choice in this?” Steve asked, both eyebrows almost meeting his hairline in a way that suggested he was totally onboard. 

Bucky slid the caddy to the end of the bath and dipped his fingers into the water to flick some up at Steve’s face. “Not really.” He replied, swirling his hand back and forth through the bubbles and brushing lightly against Steve’s outright ridiculous abdominal muscles. He wrestled back a grin as he saw Steve hardening rapidly, long thick cock rolling against his stomach as he shifted in the tub. Such a fucking glorious body, and it was all his (and Darcy’s of course). Every rolling ripple of muscle, every gorgeous dip and curve and juncture of flesh that was so unbelievably kissable he was having a hard time keeping his mouth away. But still, plans were plans.

“Leaving Tony’s party early like that the other night,” Bucky shook his head and tutted. “so unlike you Steve. And for sex too! Very rude.” 

“I don’t remember you complaining at the time baby.” Steve snarked, gritting his teeth as Bucky pinched one of his nipples, hard.

“Either way, Tony’s bound to have hurt feelings that his loyal and true Captain thought that gettin’ down and dirty with two hot-as-fuck people was more fun than stayin' at his party…” Bucky trailed his fingers around and over Steve’s pectorals, slowly slipping and sliding against the wet skin down to between his legs. Steve’s gaze followed down, his cock twitching upwards out of the water in anticipation of Bucky’s touch. 

“You’re just such a fuckin’ dirty boy, aren’t ya?” Bucky questioned, teasing around but not quite touching him just yet. 

Steve was still defiant, meeting Bucky’s smirk with one of his own. “You love it. Love the things I do to you.”

“Unbelievable. Still such a smart mouth on ya, don’t forget you’re the one tied up, punk. I’m gonna get an apology outta ya, one way or another.”

“Oh you can try Buck, but I’ll never b-break.” Steve stuttered as Bucky chose that moment to circle the head of his cock with just his forefinger and thumb. He gave a gentle squeeze and Steve’s hips jerked up making the water slosh around him.

“You sure ‘bout that?” Bucky held his fingers still around Steve, his metal one pushed his hips down against the bottom of the bath. “You’ll do as I command you to, Captain. Won’t you?” His voice was flat and authoritative, the familiar detached tone of the Winter Soldier sliding easily over him, although this time he was in control.

“Yes sir.” Steve nodded, recognising where this might be going. 

“Good.” Bucky paused to sit back on his heels and peel his shirt off, well aware of Steve’s hungry gaze on his body. He leant back down and resumed stroking Steve with the ring formed by his thumb and forefinger, still concentrating only on the head of his cock, keeping the pace slow, never sliding lower than the join of his frenulum. The metal of the fingers on his other hand clacked against the ceramic as he braced himself against it. Steve let out a shallow sigh, fighting slightly to stop his body from moving. He moaned softly as Bucky squeezed again, a clear bead of precum leaked from his slit. Bucky swiped his thumb through using it as lubrication. 

“Mmm, that’s nice.” Steve murmured, his head falling back against the edge of the bath.

“Pardon?”

“Mmm that’s nice, _sir_.” He replied as respectfully as he could manage, despite the more than pleasant sensation that was radiating from his groin. Bucky teased and rolled, skin against skin, the sensitivity of Steve’s cock growing with every pass.

“Sir, please, I don’t understand how this is punishment, sir” Steve twitched, and bit down on his lower lip as Bucky worked him.

“Oh you will pet.”

Steve groaned. The sensations were amazingly good, it was as if he was almost up to the edge where any second he'd be about to spill over into bliss, but Bucky made sure he kept on falling back down, that it was never _quite_ enough. He willed Bucky to creep his hand a little lower, to grab him fully in his fist and pump his cock the way he needed.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re aching for me to do, doll.” Bucky grinned a little too evilly as Steve’s eyes shot up to meet his, he was pleading like a pathetic puppy. “I told ya, you need to apologize for being such a bad boy.”

Whining, Steve shifted in the water again causing his hips to lift up, rolling the length of his cock into Bucky’s hand momentarily. It was almost just enough to….

Until Bucky swiftly took his hand away. 

“M’sorry! Sorrysorry! Please Buck, m’so sorry! Don’t stop!” 

Bucky _loved_ it when Steve begged, he’d missed hearing it so much. “I just don’t feel the sincerity Rogers, you’re gonna have to do better than that.”

“Aw baby, I mean sir, I’ll do anythin’, please just keep touchin’me…” Steve was whining and panting, in genuine distress. Bucky felt so sorry for him and he looked so damn fuckin’ hot he just wanted to jump in there and fuck him. But he stuck to his guns.

“I’m listening.” He replied, sombre and serious as ever.

“Oh, oh I’ll say sorry to Tony, I will, an’ I’ll bake him some muffins or somethin’ nice…”

“Yeah? What else?”

“I’ll make you some muffins too, an’, an’…”

“But how will he know what you’re sorry for sweetheart? You know how simple he is, you’ll have to spell it out for him so he can understand.” Bucky smirked, swirling his fingers back in the water again.

Steve squinted. “I’ll paint him a big sign. Yeah, oh please sir! It’ll say ‘I’m sorry I left your party early to have crazy monkey sex with b-Beautiful Bucky and Delicious Darcy’.” Steve pulled against the tie and smiled his most angelic smile. Bucky was completely smitten with this adorable asshole, but he didn’t let him see it on his face. 

“Hmm, yeah I suppose that might be enough…” He replied, inching his hand ever closer back to Steve’s needy cock. 

“Oh sir you’re so fair and good, an’ I’ve been so bad. I wanna do what you want me to - _ohhhhhhfuckyessir!_ ” 

Bucky wrapped his fingers firmly around Steve again. He was also dealing with his own erection pressed up against the side of the tub, practically crying out for attention. Steve was so fucking hot when he started getting into the role. 

“ _Awwuhh_ , yes sir, that’s real nice, ohh thank you sir… you’re so fuckin’ good to me, I’ll do _anythin’_ for ya, let you fuck me in my tight little ass – mmm, oh yea please! M’sorry m’sorry!” Steve’s eyes were rolling back into his head, his back bowing as Bucky kept the same slow pace, still just circling and milking drops of precum from the tip. He couldn’t help having a taste, taking Steve in his metal hand as he licked from his fingers. Steve’s body shuddered with the extra thrill of being suddenly surrounded by Bucky’s smooth metal plates. 

“Oh Steve, y’know I think you really mean what you said,” He teased, rubbing his hand a little more firmly, a little faster, making Steve’s moans echo around the bathroom.

“ _Ohh god Buck, I do I do…auh!”_ All of his ‘sirs’ forgotten as he neared the edge again.

Bucky twisted his wrist, alternating between squeezing and releasing the pressure around Steve’s slick cockhead, stroking a little deeper each time. 

Steve was reduced to pants and curses as edged closer and closer to release, he grit his teeth, his balls tightening, he was almost there…almost… _Oh god Buck please don’t let me fall again -_

Bucky kept him right on the very edge for what felt like _hours_. The water was crashing in waves from Steve’s undulating body as Bucky finally thrust his other hand into the water, slipping a finger into his asshole and fucking into him as he pulled down and up hard all the way to the base of Steve’s throbbing cock. 

Steve cried out, hips thrusting, water splashing everywhere, streams of thick white surging over his belly and chest as he was finally allowed to come. His body sagged back into the lukewarm water pulling at the tie that held his hands over head as Bucky bent over to kiss him and undo the knot. 

“See? Saying sorry ain’t that hard is it punk?” Bucky was laughing as he looked down at Steve’s beautiful face, his cheeks flushed with pink and breath still coming hard. 

“You- fuckin’– jerk-“ He huffed out, pulling Bucky down with his now-free arms, crashing into the tub on top of him. 

“Aarrggh! That’s ‘sir jerk’ to you!” He cackled, wrapping his arms around Steve, water soaking into his jeans. 


End file.
